Curse of the Dark Goddess
by NewEnclave
Summary: Summary inside. Is actually supposed to be ActionAdventureGeneral, but more drama than general. Crossover with Pretear later in fic. Please RR
1. A Series of Events

1Damien Shepard here. This is my first OFFICIAL Inuyasha fic! Take note that this is not for Jaken or Kikyo fans. 'Cause their gonna die in this first chapter. Also, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to call a truce to find Kagome. Other than that, please enjoy!

Summary: Events that happen lead up to the final battle with Naraku. But at the end, Inuyasha is thought to be dead. Kagome goes back to her own time in indescribable sorrow. But Inuyasha was only in a coma. One day, he and Sesshomaru are thrown into Kagome's world where they find the Higurashi shrine totaled. They learn that someone turned Kagome into a demon and they travel to another town to find her, but the person who turned her into that demon, who is known as Hagakure, the Goddess of Disaster, may have a true identity which no one expects.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Get it? Good.

Damien Shepard presents,

Inuyasha: Curse of the Dark Goddess

Chapter 1: A Series of Events

One day, in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and the Gang were investigating the location of another Shikon Jewel shard.

"I think it's over here somewhere." Kagome said.

"Well, let's get it already! I don't have all day!" Inuyasha said, being his usual jerky self.

"Easy, Inuysha. We need to check for any demons." Miroku said.

"There could be one who holds the jewel shard. We can't take chances." Sango said.

"Yeah, so pipe down already!" Shippo said.

"Keh." Inuyasha simply said.

Sure enough they found one of Koga's tribe trying to transport the Jewel shard to Koga.

"Uh-Oh! I have to run!" the minion said.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled, running for the tribesman.

He knocked down the tribesman and got the jewel shard.

"Now it's time for you to…" Inuyasha started to say.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha dropped face first into the ground. This gave the tribesman to run like a scared child, completely ignoring the jewel shard.

Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome.

"What's the deal! I almost had him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We got the jewel shard, so you should lay off!" Kagome retorted.

And so, another fight between the two was kicked off.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru was looking for Inuyasha. He sensed him somewhere in this forest. He was almost to his location when he overheard a bunch of screams. It seemed that a demon was attacking a nearby village. He did not know why, but he decided that Inuyasha can wait and he ran to the village. He was right, a large demon was starting an attack on the village. Sesshomaru did not understand why, but he felt that the demon must be stopped.

He ran to the demon and fired his ultimate attack from Tokijin at the demon. It was obliterated instantly.

He then heard a young boy crying. He removed some debris to find that the boy's mother had been hit by that debris and was killed instantly.

"Mommy! Please open your eyes!" the boy cried. But his pleas were in vain. His mother was dead.

Sesshomaru did not yet understand why, but he felt like he should save the mother. He pulled out Tenseiga and slashed the mother. Tenseiga's healing abilities kicked in and revived the mother. She opened her eyes like she did when she woke up every morning.

"Mommy!" the boy cried in happiness. He then hugged his mother. Afterwards, they looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Sesshomaru simply smiled and walked away.

* * *

Soon after, Sesshomaru was pondering on what he just did.

'Why did I just do that? I'm supposed to be the lord of the Western Lands, despised by demon and human alike, yet, why did I save those humans? Is this what the humans call a "Sense of Justice"? Or is this something else.' Sesshomaru thought.

Images of Rin appeared in Sesshomaru's mind.

'Now that I think about it, ever since I was saved by Rin, I've felt a strange warmth in my heart. Is this what the humans call feelings? It must be. Father, I think I understand now why you gave me Tenseiga instead of Tetsaiga. And I think Rin has taught me how humans are not all bad. Thank you both.' Sesshomaru had to smile. He finally came to terms with what has happened during his life. He then decided to go tell Rin his true feelings.

But he would never get the chance.

* * *

Rin was picking flowers for Sesshomaru, while Jaken was sitting nearby with Ah and Un.

'These should be enough for Lord Sesshomaru.' Rin thought. She then started to head to where Jaken was. She got there and asked Jaken a question.

"Master Jaken, do you think these are enough to appease Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

'This girl just doesn't get it.' Jaken thought. 'It's time someone told her the truth, and it might as well be me.'

"No, I don't. I also doubt that Lord Sesshomaru even cares for you!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rin asked in fear.

"You don't understand. Lord Sesshomaru is feared by all humans and demons. What makes you think that he cares for you! I wouldn't be surprised if he kills you in your sleep!"

Rin was devastated by this. She could not believe what Jaken was saying.

"Lord Sesshomaru would be much happier if you never showed up! Now get out of here!"

Rin did just that, and ran away, crying.

"Good riddance." Jaken said. He then went back to wait for Sesshomaru, unaware of the damage his little lecture was going to do.

* * *

Later…

Inuyasha and the gang were walking through the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome refused to look at each other after what happened.

"Will you two just make up already! This is getting ridiculous!" Shippo yelled.

"Calm down, Shippo. Now is probably not the time to talk to either of them." Miroku said.

Suddenly, a sacred arrow flew at the gang from out of nowhere. When they regrouped, they found Kikyo, bow and arrows in hand.

"Kikyo! What do you want now!" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to take you to Hell with me, Inuyasha. And this time, I intend to go though with this." Kikyo answered. She then fired a sacred arrow at the group. But the gang was barely able to dodge it.

"It seems that Kikyo is serious about this." Miroku observed.

"Let's not let out guard down!" Sango said.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this!" Kagome asked.

"Quiet! You can never understand the feelings that the dead still hold!" Kikyo yelled.

Just then, a wooden tentacle lunged at the whole group. Naraku came out from behind a group of trees.

"We'll settle this now, Inuyasha."

"Naraku! Why now?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Naraku thrust a tentacle at Inuyasha, but he dodged it. Inuyasha counterattacked with the Wind Scar, but Naraku also dodged that.

"I think that you should suffer a little more, Inuyasha." He then thrust a tentacle at Kikyo, regardless of what his body felt.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. It looked like Kikyo was done for, but Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the tentacle, cutting off Naraku's attack.

"Why did you save me?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"Even if you are out to kill me, you shouldn't die like that." Kagome said as she went back to battle with Naraku. Kikyo have this some thought before going back to the fight.

Soon, both sides were exhausted. Naraku decided to run away and fight another day.

"We'll have to settle this later, Inuyasha, but before I go…" Naraku said. He then thrust a tentacle at Kagome. But Kikyo got in the way. The tentacle pierced Kikyo's stomach. She slumped down to the ground. Kagome picked her up by her upper half, and Inuyasha ran to her. Naraku escaped, but they did not care about that just yet.

"Kikyo, why did you sacrifice yourself?" Kagome asked.

"I finally understand." Kikyo said.

"Understand?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I was a fool to think that we could be together again. I was too wrapped up in my feelings, I didn't know or care how you felt. Forgive me."

"Kikyo…I…" Kagome could not say what she wanted to.

"Kagome, will you forgive me too?"

"…yes…" Kagome responded.

"Thank you." Kikyo faced Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…you must take care of her. Farewell." Kikyo said. Her clay body then turned to dust, and the remaining piece of her soul returned to Kagome.

Back at Kaede's village, she felt Kikyo's soul pieces reunite.

"So, Kikyo has fallen." She then closed her eye, and a tear fell out. "Farewell, Sister."

"Thank you, Kikyo." Kagome said.

"We'll get Naraku for you." Inuyasha.

"Naraku couldn't have gotten far. We need to follow him." Sango said.

"Right!" Inuyasha and Kagome said. They then followed Naraku.

But Kagura was watching from some nearby trees.

"So, the last battle is finally approaching. I have to be there." Kagura then got on her giant feather and flew towards Naraku's castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru had made his way back to where he left Rin and Jaken. He came up to Jaken.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I made her come to her senses. I told her how you care for no one, and she ran off." Jaken answered.

Sesshomaru was shocked at what Jaken did.

"Personally, I'm glad she's gone. Now we won't have her to hold us back."

Sesshomaru's temper was going up.

"I say, good riddance. We're better off without her." Jaken said. Sesshomaru could not take it anymore. Jaken heard Sesshomaru unsheath Tokijin. The last thing that Jaken would EVER see was Sesshomaru slashing him in anger.

"Rin must be heading to Naraku's castle. I've got to find her!" Sesshomaru said. He then ran towards Naraku's Castle

Next Time: The gauntlet has been thrown for the final battle with Naraku, but will this lead in victory or defeat? Next Chapter: Naraku's Last Hurrah.

I am aware that I probably made Sesshomaru a bit too OOC, but he DID just realize his true feelings for Rin. Please R+R


	2. Naraku's Last Hurrah

Damien Shepard here. This is the second chapter to my Inuyasha fic. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents,

Inuyasha: Curse of the Dark Goddess

Chapter 2: Naraku's Last Hurrah

Inuyasha and the gang made it to Naraku's Castle. Inuyasha broke the barrier that Naraku hid his castle under with the red Tetsaiga, and they made their way in.

"Inuyasha, look! There's a demon!" Kagome yelled.

"I see it, Kagome." Inuyasha said, destroying the monster with Tetsaiga.

"Right, now let's go!" Inuyasha said.

They came across Kagura soon after.

"Kagura!" Are you here to stop us!" Miroku asked.

"Calm down. This time, I'm on your side." Kagura said.

"Why should we believe you?" Sango asked.

"Believe me. I have my reasons for helping you. Follow me." Kagura said. The gang went against their better judgement and did so. Following Kagura was probably the best decision they made during the whole battle.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru made it to the Castle Grounds. He tore through demon after demon, looking for Rin, not knowing that she was not there.

'I'll find you, Rin. Don't worry.' Sesshomaru thought.

He ran through the places she could have been, but to no avail. He then decided to search for Naraku in hopes that he might know where Rin was.

Soon...

Kagura had led Inuyasha and the group to Naraku.

"Kagura, what is the meaning of this?" Naraku asked, well aware of what the answer would be.

"We're here to end this, Naraku!" Inuyasha answered for Kagura.

"Kagura, you know the price of betrayal. I'll destroy Inuyasha and his allies, and then I'll make sure you never betray me again." Naraku said. He then transformed into his spider form.

"Let's finish this, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped towards him and unsheathed his Tetsaiga. He was about to slash him when he was knocked back by a tentacle.

"Fools! You have no idea what I can truly do! Now witness my power!" Naraku yelled. He shot multiple tentacles at the group. Just when it seemed like the end of the line, Sesshomaru came in and destroyed the tentacles with Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru! Why are you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm not here for you. I'm here to ask Naraku what he did with Rin."

Naraku laughed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything with her. But I will be sure to do something with YOU!" He then thrust a tentacle at Sesshomaru, but he destroyed it, just like the other ones.

"Inuyasha. It seems we can't beat him one-on-one." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you suggesting, that we work together?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's wrong? You don't like that idea?" Sesshomaru asked, uncharacteristically smiling at Inuyasha.

"Fine. We'll do this all together." Inuyasha said.

"LET'S GO!" Everyone yelled.

First, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, then Miroku lit some spirit ward aflame and threw that at the Hiraikotsu, lighting it up, then Shippo added on with some Foxfire. Kagome then fired a sacred arrow at the flaming Hiraikotsu, then Kagura intensified the fire with her Dragon Dance. Sesshomaru helped with an attack from Tokijin, and finally, Inuyasha powered up the Hiraikotsu with his Backlash Wave.

The super-powered Hiraikotsu made its way to Naraku. He tried to block it with some tentacles, but they were obliterated instantly. The Hiraikotsu struck Naraku with overwhelming force. Most of his body was obliterated.

"It's finally over." Inuyasha said calmly. "You're finished, Naraku.

"Maybe, Inuyasha. But with my last breath, I'll take you with me!" Naraku yelled. Suddenly, the whole castle started to shake. It was coming down on top of them. The last of Naraku's body then disintegratd. He was finally gone.

They ran to the way they came in. They came out one by one, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kagome and Kagura.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You have to get out!"

The castle was about to come down. There was no way Inuyasha could get out in time.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's too late for me." Those were Inuyasha's would-be last words before the castle collapsed on top of him.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome cried. She then broke down in tears. She feared that she would never see him again.

A few days later…

Kagome was about to leave the feudal era forever when Shippo came.

"Kagome, are you really leaving for good?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo. Being here just brings back painful memories. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She tried to hold back her tears. She was about to jump in, but first she turned around.

"Shippo, come here." Shippo did as he was commanded.

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome then took his hand.

"Take this and remember me. Tell everyone I said goodbye. She then jumped down. She let go of Shippo's hand to reveal that she had given him the last jewel shard.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled.

"Goodbye, Shippo." Kagome said as she disappeared from the feudal era for the last time.

"…Goodbye, Kagome." Shippo said as he ran away crying.

Later…

Shippo was at a cliff. He looked at the last jewel shard that Kagome had given him.

"We never did find the other part of the Shikon Jewel. And we never will." Shippo said. He then remembered all of the times that he had with the gang.

"Darn jewel! Just get out of my sight!" He yelled as he threw them down a cave. He then turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the cliff…

The shard fell to the ground harmlessly. But someone saw the jewel shard fall onto the ground. They walked up to the shard and picked it up.

"Th-this is…" the person said. It was the voice of a certain little girl. She got out the nearly completed Shikon Jewel. She put the shard on the jewel, completing it.

"The jewel is complete. This means…" The girl then started to giggle. Then the laugh got louder and louder until it started sounding maniacal.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru was looking at the ruins of Naraku's castle.

"I finally understand why father gave us our respected swords, and now this happens." He then looked up into the sky.

'Rin…' he thought. He then heard some rumbling in the ruins. He came to where he heard the rumblings. He moved some debris over and found Inuyasha, bloodied and near death.

"Inuyasha! But you're…" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru! Great. It looks like I'm going to die after all.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru said as he slashed Inuyasha with Tenseiga.

Inuyasha got up and stared at his half-brother in disbelief.

"Why did you do that! We're supposed to be enemies!" Inuyasha asked dumbfoundedly.

"It's a long story. But now, we need to find everyone. I'm sure they'll be surprised to find you alive."

"I know I am." Came Shippo's voice. The two turned around to find him.

"How long have you been there, Shippo!" Inuyasha asked.

"Long enough to see what happened." Shippo said.

"Is Kagome still here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, Inuyasha." Shippo said sadly. "She left the feudal era for good. And she gave me the last jewel shard…but I threw it down a cliff. I just couldn't bear to see the memories left by that darn thing!"

"I don't blame you, from the sound of things." Inuyasha said.

"Come on, everyone's going to be surprised." Shippo said.

They headed to the village where everyone was, albeit sad about Kagome.

Next time: Amidst a sparring match between them, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are flung back into Kagome's time. Once there, they find the Higurashi Shrine on fire! After a mysterious person helps them save Kagome's family, they find out who caused the fire, and it's a doozy. Next Chapter: Rescue and Revelations

Sorry if this was a little rushed, it's almost time for me to hit the hay. Until Chapter 3 comes out, please R+R. Ja ne!


	3. Rescue and Revelations

Damien Shepard here. I'm here with Chapter 3 of my Inuyasha fic. Take note that the crossover mentioned starts here. It will start out small, but get more involved. Please enjoy chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Prètear. But anything you DON'T recognize I DO own.

* * *

Damien Shepard presents,

Inuyasha: Curse of the Dark Goddess

Chapter 3: Rescue and Revelations

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the gang found Inuyasha alive. They searched the ruins of Naraku's castle, but they couldn't find the Shikon Jewel. But they did find Kohaku's body. They gave him a proper funeral.

Sesshomaru's attitude towards Inuyasha, as well as all humans in general, had drastically changed. That little instance of soul searching had done him some good. Nowadays, the only time you could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting each other, was during sparring practices.

Kagura started to wander around. She never stayed in one place for long. This was because she was finally free from Naraku's control. Her life was a little more carefree now.

Shippo stayed in Kaede's village. He likes to play around with the children. He is always willing to help, even if he is not strong enough to help, he's always trying to have a hand in helping people.

Miroku and Sango are starting to get used to each other, if that can ever be possible. Sango is even starting to get past the lechery. There just might be a good future for those two.

Inuyasha was sad that Kagome was never to return to the feudal era, but he really couldn't blame her. If he thought she was dead, he would probably stay away from where she died as well.

But all in all, thing were peaceful, until one day.

* * *

Inuyasha was at the Bone Eater's well. He was lamenting about Kagome's departure. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said silently. He remembered all of the memories he had with her, all the bad, and all the good.

"If only I had made it out in time. Kagome, I miss you." A tear ran down his face.

Sesshomaru came up to him.

"You miss her, don't you." Sesshomaru asked.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha retorted. "…sorry."

"I know how you feel. I lost Rin on that night too." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not sure how that will make me feel better. Inuyasha said.

"Hey, you in the mood for a spar?" Sesshomaru asked. "Maybe that will get your mind off of her."

"I guess." Inuyasha said as he got up and drew Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin. The spar began.

Inuyasha started things off with a charge to Sesshomaru. He jumped out of the way and tried a stabbing technique. Inuyasha parried and then countered with a upward slash. Sesshomaru ducked and jumped back. He then charged at Inuyasha and tried to slice him from the side. Inuyasha jumped up and tried a bull cut. Sesshomaru blocked it. Inuyasha ran back a bit, but Sesshomaru ran towards him. He got out his light whip and tried to damage Inuyasha, but he was able to dodge the attack. He then jumped back and got Tetsaiga. He was about to attempt to slash Sesshomaru when a bright light consumed them both. They were knocked unconscious.

* * *

When they regained consciousness, they found a young man trying to wake them up. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and navy blue sweat pants. 

"Hey are you alright?" the man asked.

"Argh…I think so." Inuyasha said.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." The man said.

Sesshomaru got up too.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Don't worry about me." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's good."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll explain later. But first, can you guys help me with something?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm on my way to save some people in a fire at a shrine not too far from here, and…" the man was cut off by Inuyasha.

"That shrine wouldn't happen to be Higurashi Shrine, would it?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, running off.

"Man, talk about gung-ho." The man said, seeing Inuyasha off.

"Don't worry about him. You need some help getting there?"

"No. Do you?" the man retorted.

Sesshomaru simply smiled and ran off towards Inuyasha at incredible speeds.

"Tch. Asked and answered." The man said as he ran off into his street racer.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their way into the Higurashi Shrine. It was completely bathed in fire. 

"Damn. Kagome and her family must be in there." Inuyasha said.

"We need to get them out of there, fast." Sesshomaru said.

The man's car drove straight through the gate and parked next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He got out and looked at them.

"Thanks for waiting up for me." The man said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha retorted.

"Listen, the only way we're ever going to get them out of here is if we work together." The man said.

"Fine by me." Inuyasha said.

"What must we do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You, with the crescent moon…" the man commanded. "…you check the first floor. You with the dog ears, help me check the second floor."

They had no choice but to comply. They all ran into the house together.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked in the living room and in the basement, but he could not find anyone. He then looked in the Kitchen and Dining Room, and found Kagome's Mother and Grandfather. He checked for their pulses. They were both very faint. He ran out of the house with the two in tow. 

Inuyasha and the man looked everywhere they could think of for any sign of Kagome and Souta. They finally found Souta sitting unconsciously against the wall across from Kagome's room.

"Souta!" Inuyasha called out.

"You know the kid?" the man asked.

"No time to explain. Let's just get him out." Inuyasha said. The young man complied and they ran to Souta. He was in very bad shape. He had excessive burns all over his body. Inuyasha picked him up in a piggy-back fashion and they were about to escape when the fire had surrounded them.

"We're trapped." Inuyasha said.

The man looked at the window and asked Inuyasha, "How athletic are you?"

"What!"

"Let me ask you in a different way. Can you survive a fall from here?" the man asked in a different question, but with the same meaning.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"Good." Was all the young man said as he ran out the window.

"H-Hey!" But it was too late. The man had already jumped out the window.

"Jeez." Inuyasha said before he decided to do the same thing.

The man landed, making a rolling stop. Inuyasha landed the same way he always does, and causing a bit of a dent in the ground in the process.

The man ran to the mother and grandfather. He checked their pulses. He felt them slip away.

"No good. I just felt them pass on." The man said. He walked up to Souta and put him on the ground in between the mother and grandfather.

"I'm afraid they're all dead now." The man said.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru said. The man did just that. Sesshomaru walked up to the family and pulled out Tenseiga.

'What's he thinking! How the hell can a sword help them now!' the man thought.

Sesshomaru slashed the family. They came back to life miraculously. The man walked up to Sesshomaru, and looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Remind me to ask you HOW you did that sometime." The man said.

Inuyasha ran up to Souta. Souta opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha…I knew…you weren't dead." Souta said.

"Souta, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so." He looked around. "Wh-where's the woman?"

"Woman?" the man asked.

"Souta, can you tell us what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Gladly." Souta said.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Souta was in the dining room with his mother and grandfather. His mother was cooking dinner. She looked concerned.

"It's been a few weeks since she came back from the feudal era. I just can't believe that Inuyasha had died." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Indeed. Whoever that Naraku person was, he most certainly was of the evil sort." Souta's Grandfather said.

"I just wish that sis would just come out of her room ONCE!" Souta said.

"Souta, would you like to take Kagome's dinner to her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure." Souta said solumnly.

He took Kagome's dinner to her room. But before he could knock on the door, he heard voices coming through the door. He opened the door just enough to see Kagome, who seemed to be looking at someone.

"Who are you!" Kagome asked.

"Do you hate everyone?" a voice came. It sounded like a woman.

"Why should you know! Who the hell are you!" Kagome asked.

"I'm just a concerned citizen, wanting to help you. You're filled with despair at your loss, aren't you?"

"Yes, but why should you care."

"I am here to help you. Do you want revenge against the world for taking the one you love?" the woman asked.

"…yes." Kagome said silently.

"Come again?"

"Yes! Yes, I hate everyone! I hate my friends for saying those things about him! I hate my parents for not helping me cope with this loss! I hate myself for not doing anything to save him!" Kagome yelled.

'Sis…why didn't you say something?' Souta thought to himself.

"I want revenge against this world for taking what was most dear to me! Is that why you're here?" Kagome said.

"Yes. I'm here to help you with your problem." The woman said, taking a blue orb from Kagome's body. Kagome just stood there.

"This, Kagome, is your heart. It's so beautiful, colored with despair. And such strength is not easily missed by someone like me."

The woman literally turned the blue orb black.

"And it is this strength that will make you become my new Princess of Disaster!

The orb surrounded Kagome and a fierce wind started knocking things over. As the wind blew, Kagome was covered by a black aura. When the wind subsided, so did the aura. Kagome was now decked in an evil, tattered looking dress, and her long, black hair was now even longer. It stretched all the way to ground.

"I feel so much stronger." Kagome said. She looked up at the woman. "Thank you. Who are you!"

"I am Hagakure, the Goddess of Disaster." The woman said. "Pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll guide your to your revenge."

"Yes! Yes! I'll do it!" Kagome said. Souta could only look in horror at Kagome.

"Excellent, but you must abandon your original name. Your new name is Fenril. Do you understand.

"I understand, my lady. "Kagome, now Fenril, said, bowing down.

"Good. Now, prove your loyalty by destroying this shrine and everything in it!"

"At once, Lady Hagakure." At this, Fenril formed a bright, purple ball. She threw it to the ground, and the house caught fire. The last thing Souta saw before losing consciousness was Fenril and Hagakure. Hagakure was a shapely woman with the same black hair as Fenril. She had reddish-brown eyes that looked somewhat menacing. She was wearing an even more evil looking dress that was adorned with black pearls. They disappeared from view, and Souta lost consciousness.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

"And that's my story." Souta said. 

"So Kagome has become this Princess of Disaster, Fenril, huh." Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. I don't know what that it, but it sounds bad." Souta said.

"I think I've heard about something similar to this."

"Before you go into anything else, I suggest you identify yourself." Sesshomaru said.

"Might as well. The name's Jacob. Jacob Terrack. I'm a member of S.B.T.A.S."

"S.B.T.A.S?" Inuyasha asked.

"It stands for "Special Breeds Tactical Assault Squad." It's an anti-terrorist agency officially recognized by the World governments." Jacob exclaimed.

"What are these "Special Breeds" that are mentioned." Sesshomaru asked.

"Special Breeds are people who have demon ancestry, whether they be part, half or full demon. They have special powers that help them in life." Jacob said.

"You said that you've heard about something similar what happened. What were you talking about" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually, I've heard about TWO things similar to this. If you will let me, I'll take you to the nearest base. I've been given clearance to escort all victims to it."

" Alright. We'll go. But there's only room for four of us. There's six of us. Who will have to wing it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No need to worry." Jacob said. He then pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it. What was a street racer had now become a storage car.

"How did you do that!" Inuyasha yelled in Jacob's ear.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Jacob answered sarcastically. A sweat drop appeared on Inuyasha's head. "Alright, everybody in!" the young man yelled. They got into the back of the car while Jacob got in the driver's seat. The car drove away from the burning shrine just in time for the firemen to come in without noticing them.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Fenril and Hagakure were standing at the top of a building in another town.

"This is where the Prètear and the traitor are. I will need your help in destroying them." Hagakure said.

"You have my full support. Just tell me what I need to do." Fenril said.

"First, we need to wait. We will strike when the time is right. When that time comes, I need you to be at your strongest." Hagakure said.

"Very well, Lady Hagakure." Fenril said.

'Yes. The time will come. And the Prètear will fall, and this world will be cleansed in darkness.' Hagakure thought as she and Fenril disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Next time: After explanations are brought and old faces and new faces are met, the gang prepares for the upcoming battle. Next Chapter: Reunions, New friends and Preparations. 


	4. Reunions, New Friends, and Preparations

Damien Shepard here. I would have gotten this chapter up a little quicker, but I had some computer trouble, but that's in the past now. Some old and new faces will pop up in this chapter. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

Inuyasha: Curse of the Dark Goddess

Chapter 4: Reunions, New friends and Preparations

The transport truck drove to a militaristic looking base. It pulled up to a gate. Jacob flashed an I.D. card and a scanner on the wall, analyzed it. The gate opened, and the truck drove to a garage. When it came to a stop, Jacob got out.

"Alright, everybody out." Jacob said.

Everyone got out of the transport truck. Jacob got out the remote control, and he turned the truck back into a street racer.

"Follow me. There's a few people you need to meet, some of you will recognize a few of them." Jacob said.

* * *

They followed him through some hallways, eventually turning up at a door that said Training Area #6. They walked through the door, and looked through a glass barrier to see two people, a young man and young woman, sparring with one another. 

The woman created a Hiraikotsu out of pure energy and hurled it at the man. He took off his glove and opened a Wind Tunnel in his hand to suck it up.

"Are those Miroku and Sango's descendants!" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup." A voice came. "Their names are Kunio and Marin. They're siblings."

Everyone turned to their left to see Shippo, who now looks the same age as Kagome.

"Shippo? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"You've grown!"

"So has my skills. I'm not all talk anymore." Shippo said.

"Want to prove that?"

Shippo ran up to Inuyasha, grabbed him by the back of his clothes, and slammed him on the ground, simply to prove his point.

"Believe me now?"

"Ugh…yeah. Damn, that was fast." Inuyasha said.

"I practice often." Shippo said.

Just then, a buzzer went off. The sparring between the siblings was over. They came out of the room and went to Shippo. When they took off their masks, the gang found that they looked just like Miroku and Sango.

"You fought up a storm in there. You look like you need a break." Shippo said.

"Yes sir, head trainer."

"HEAD TRAINER?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. Did I forget to mention that?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha then ran to knock Shippo on the head, but was met with a Jump Kick to the face. Inuyasha was knocked clear across the room.

"Ouch." Inuyasha simply said.

"So that's one of the people who helped our ancestors?" Kunio asked.

"Yup. The reality never QUITE matches the reality, huh?" Shippo said. "Of course, I've gotten stronger since we last met."

"We can attest to that." Marin said. Kunio, taking advantage of the distraction, attempted some lechery on his own sister, but she caught him and slugged him right in the face.

"Well, it's obvious that Miroku's habits have rubbed off on his descendants." Inuyasha said.

"Fortunately, it's only the boys who are affected.

"And the one with the markings must be Sesshomaru, right?" Kunio asked, recovering from the punch.

"Correct." Sesshomaru simply said.

"Wow. So the legend is true." Marin said.

"I told you so." Shippo said.

* * *

Later, Jacob was guiding the group, including Shippo, Kunio and Marin, through some more halls, until they got to an office. Jacob knocked on the door. 

"Come in." A voice called. It sounded familiar to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Jacob opened the door, and sitting at a desk was none other than Kagura.

"Kagura? You're alive?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and I prefer in this time to be called by Jura Terrack now." Kagura said.

"Jura Terrrack…Wait a minute, you mean…" Inuyasha managed to stutter.

"Yup. The Wind Sorceress, Kagura is my mother. Which means that I'm Naraku's descendant. I already know of the legend." Jacob said.

"Do you, by any chance…" Sesshomaru started to ask before Jacob cut him off.

"I'm way ahead of you." Jacob said, throwing off his shirt. Sure enough, the spider shaped scar was on his back.

"So you really are Naraku's descendant." Inuyasha said.

"I'm his grandson, actually."

"Does that mean that you're half-demon like Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only ¼ on my mother's side. My father was also half-demon."

"Are there other half-breeds here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"Yes. And not just here in the base, they're everywhere! You just can't see them." Kagura said.

"You have to sense them?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura simply nodded her head. "It's not easy, though."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jacob opened it. A young boy about Souta's age, wearing a cloak, was standing at the doorway.

"I understand that you sent someone to eliminate a large cobra demon in the Galapagos Islands, correct?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, so?"

The boy threw off his cloak to reveal his black hair and baby blue eyes.

"That was me!" the boy yelled.

"You know that we hate it when you do that, Billy."

"So? It's funny!" the boy said.

"Guys, this is Billy, he's my adopted kid brother. He's just as fierce as I am." Jacob said, introducing the gang to Billy.

"Nice to meet you all." Billy said politely.

"He can be nice one second, and go from zero to nuts the next. In other words, he's very unstable." Kagura said.

"Um…now that the introductions are done, someone mind telling me what the hell is going on with this Fenril thing. Jacob still has to explain the occurrences that he mentioned." Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Fine. Everyone, if you will follow me again…" Jacob said. Everyone except for Jura, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta's grandfather followed Jacob to the briefing room opposite Jura's office.

_

* * *

Meanwhile..._

Fenril and Hagakure were watching the town from a dark, lifeless realm.

"My lady, when do we attack?" Fenril asked, bowing down.

"It is almost time. We shall strike in a few hours. When we do, Fenril, I want you to be at your strongest." Hagakure said.

"I shall give it my all." Fenril said.

Hagakure looked at the town again.

'Yes, Fenril. Soon we shall take revenge on the world that denied us. We shall soon cleanse the world with the fires of chaos and destruction.' Hagakure thought.

Fenril also looked at the town and had her own thoughts.

'I'll make the world pay for taking Inuyasha away from me. Soon, Hagakure will lead me to my revenge.' Fenril thought.

They both laughed maniacally as they looked at the unsuspecting town.

_

* * *

Later, at the S.B.T.A.S Base... _

Everyone was sitting at a table. Jacob got out multiple photos and started to explain everything, all the while, showing the photos to everyone.

"To begin, there is a substance that sustains the life of the world. That substance is called Leafe. The highest collection of Leafe is a parallel world, aptly named Leafenia. And if anyone is staring as if I'm crazy, then you better stop. Anyway, there are dark forces that are trying to destroy Leafe. The one that it most noted is called the Princess of Disaster. That should sound familiar to some of you."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Souta nodded their heads at this.

"The Princess of Disaster is a woman around Kagome's age who feel that they have been shunned from the world. Thing is, they have to feel COMPLETELY empty inside or they can never become such. Fortunately, there is a group of people completely devoted to stopping the Princess of Disaster. They are a group of 7 men known as the Leafe Knights. And I'm well aware that the word "Leafe" is completely exaggerated, but I'm not making any of this up. So don't say anything. Anyhow, the Leafe Knights cannot take on the Princess of Disaster themselves, they need the Prètear, or Princess of Light.

"So when do we get to the occurrences?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm getting there. So SHADDUP AND LISTEN!" Jacob yelled. Inuyasha cringed back into his seat. Anyone who scared Inuyasha like that was not someone to be messed around with.

"Only difference between the two is, while the Princess of Disaster knows only sorrow and nothing but, the Prètear on the other hand, also knows love. And Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"NOW I'll get to the occurrences." Jacob yelled. Inuyasha fell on his seat after the yell. "About 16 years ago, a young girl named Takako was selected to become the Prètear. She did her job well, but there was something wrong. Aside from fighting her own inner demons, she fell in love with the Leader of the Leafe Knights, Hayate. One day she confessed her feelings, but, as things tend to go sometimes, her love was unrequited. She couldn't take the pain, and, needless to say, she became the Princess of Disaster. The Leafe Knights had no choice but to seal her in a tree.

"This is beginning to sound like a sci-fi Movie." Souta said.

"Yeah, I noticed. Anyway, flash forward to about 6 months ago. An ex-author, Kaoru Awayuki, whose first wife passed away 11 years ago, remarried a rich businesswoman who owned an entire town, which she renamed "Awayuki Town", because she was the sole owner. And like I said, I did not make any of this up. While multiple people thought that he married her for her money, which would seem like the obvious reason, they actually married for different reasons, Kaoru, because he wanted his daughter, Himeno, to have a mother figure, and his new wife, Natsue, because he was her favorite author."

Inuyasha and Souta facefaulted at this.

"Yeah I know, pretty lofty reason on the wife's part." Jacob said. "Continuing, it seemed like everything would go well, but lo and behold, everything was far from good for Himeno. Her new step-mother resented her, and her step-sisters, Mayune and Mawata, who Natsue had from her own previous marriage, wouldn't do ANYTHING nice for her."

"She became the new Prètear, didn't she?" Souta asked.

"You catch on quick." Jacob answered. "Yes, she became the Prètear after Takako was freed from imprisonment.

"Was there a huge confrontation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Sasame, another Leafe Knight, was in love with Takako ever since they met. When she freed herself, Sasame betrayed the fellow knights, and sided with her. But although Takako never shared the same feelings at the time, fate made sure that she would find out that she really was loved. Hence, she was the Princess of Disaster no more."

"And now, everything's at peace?" Souta asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. Sasame was freed from his bindings as a dark knight as well. But now there's another Princess of Disaster, and thanks to Souta, we now know that someone else is pulling the strings from behind the scenes." Jacob said.

"That Hagakure woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Jacob answered. And if I'm right, she'll be after Takako and Himeno. We have to head for the Awayuki Town, and FAST! Who's with me?" Jacob ended with a question.

"I'm in." Shippo said.

"Me and my brother are ready for this." Marin said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Me too. Even if I don't have any demon lineage, I'm still coming whether you like it or not." Souta said, showing his fierceness.

"I might as well help." Sesshomaru said.

"You know me, bro. Always ready for a fight!" Billy said.

* * *

He took everyone to the armory. Everyone was fitted with special armor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stuck with their own weapons. Everyone else on the other hand picked their own specialty weapons. Kunio got out a pair of .357 Magnums. Marin got out a AKs-74u. Billy got out his trademark P75 Manslayer Semi-Auto Magnum. Shippo picked out a pair of 9mm handguns, while Jacob got out his trusty M4A1 Carbine. 

"If what Souta says is true, then this Hagakure won't be a pushover. We know where they'll strike, but not when, so we have to get there as soon as possible." Jacob said.

They were about to leave when Kagura came. She was wearing standard armor and had her Wind Fan with her, as well as an AN-94.

"Wait." She said.

Everyone turned to face her.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Billy asked.

"I'm coming with you. I'd like to face Kagome again. But I only wish it were under different circumstances." Kagura answered.

"I understand, Mother." Jacob said.

"If I may, how exactly are we going to get to Awayuki Town? According to Japan's geography, it's on the Island to the North." Souta said.

"Already have that covered. Follow my brother." Billy said. While Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Souta had no idea what he was talking about, everyone else knew EXACTLY where they were going.

They followed him to a hangar. Jacob typed in a passcode on the mini-keyboard on the wall, next to the door. A confirmation sound was heard and the door opened. Everyone walked in to see a giant airship.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Inuyasha yelled.

"That thing, as you so put it, is called the Hyperwing. It's a high-speed vehicle that can reach speeds up to Mach 10. What a simple hot-air balloon could do in 80 days, this baby can do in 24 hours." Kagura said.

"Sounds like it's fast. This will get us to Awayuki Town?" Souta said and asked.

"Just get in and fasten your seatbelts. You'll need them." Jacob said.

"So let's get going!" Billy yelped in excitement

"But who's going to operate it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're looking at the pilot." Billy said, referring to himself.

"This probably won't end well." Inuyasha said silently.

They went inside and Billy started up the Hyperwing.

"Start-up sequence begin! Engines activating. Camo system A-OK. Shield Generator on-line. Warp Drive is go! Assault Turrets fully operational! WE ARE GO FOR LAUNCH!" Billy said.

"Alright everyone, to Awayuki Town!" Kagura yelled.

The Hyperwing faced North and jetted off towards Awayuki Town.

Next Time: Inuyasha and the gang have made it to Awayuki Town. Unfortunately, so has Hagakure and Fenril. The first confrontation is about to begin! Next Chapter: First Face-Off.

I finally got this chapter done. I hope I didn't rush things too much this time. Please Read and Review!


End file.
